We Can Find Out Together
by misschinitapr
Summary: This is my first One Shot Shamy fanfic based on "The Opening Night Excitation". I've always wondered about what happened after they kiss. This is my take on their first time making love. For mature adults 18 (Smut Ahead)
Sheldon looked around the room where he had been in other times. Just not under these circumstances. Thoughts roamed through his head as he observed and noticed details he hadn't before.

*Amy's room is so tidy. Heart beats loudly.

*Her covers are so comfortable and soft. He runs his moist palms on them.

*Will I be able to do this?…

Just then he hears the door as Amy peeks in her breathtaking face. She steps into the bedroom while closing the door gently behind her. He can't help but notice how the light pink tones of her gown make her own blushing skin glow. At that moment he knows that not only is he going to able to do this but that he really wants to. He has always felt Amy is beautiful but tonight he swallows thickly and smiles as he can't help but stare at her from head to toe while a wonderful sweet smell fills the room.

Amy sees he is just looking at her but can't tell what may be on his mind. He is unusually quiet and she is not sure what to make of it. Her heart pounds but she knows she has to say something. A nervous "Hi" escapes her lips. He responds with a soft "Hello" then more silence.

"So, umm…" she pauses not sure what to do next. She swallows and quickly lets it out "Should I get under the covers with you?"

*Oh gosh Amy, what if he says no?…

"Alright." He can't keep her eyes off of her as she walk towards the bed removing her glasses and placing them on her night table. He ponders in silence "I don't think I've ever seen Amy without her glasses before".

She clumsily pulls the covers over her while Sheldon can't stop looking at her. He notices she barely looks at him and remains in silence almost avoiding his eyes. He looks down at the blanket.

*Amy is not one to be so quiet, I wonder if she is okay?

He decided he should say something, with a smile on his face he says "Hello" and is surprised when Amy barely lets him finish and burst out a loud high tone "Hi!" startling Sheldon.

*Something is not right with Amy. I wish I was better at reading social cues. She's shaking. What is going on?

"Why are you shaking? Are you cold?" he asks with concern.

Her voice trembles as she responds "I'm just, um, really nervous"

"Why?" Sheldon can't understand. He thought this is what she had wanted. Had she changed her mind?

Amy straightens her back a bit and decides to be honest hoping it won't change Sheldon's mind. "Well, I been waiting for this for so long. Built it up in my head. I don't know what to expect."

"Neither do I, but…" Sheldon pulls his body upward as he slightly turns his torso towards Amy. He wants to make sure Amy looks at him face to face so she can see he means it. "We can find out together." He awaits for a response from her hoping she understands that he really wants this as much as her and is just as nervous as her.

*Wow. I don't know what to make of this but he's really doing this…

With a soft smile and a nod, Amy responds "Okay" feeling reassured instantly by Sheldon's words.

Knowing that this is the side of him no one has seen, she hesitates a bit but reaches out and lightly cups his cheek with her cold hand leaning in slowly closer to him. She feels safe when he leans in also, closing their eyes and their lips finally meet.

Amy's lips feel like a silky cloth against his. His lips attach to her lower lip and he can't help but to softly suckle on it. He notices that the scent he perceived earlier is now stronger than before. She smelled so nice, I mix of body wash, clean hair and sweet berries. He couldn't help but think that her lips tasted as good as her scent. He reached out his right hand and places it on her shoulder, afraid of being too bold. It's almost as if his body had a mind of its own and just wants to feel her even if it was just the shoulder.

She notices when his hand flows to her shoulder and is a bit surprised but decided not to react in fear he may regret doing it in the first place. There is a part of her that still feels unsure of how this will all play out, after all, they have been together for 5 years and he really hasn't ever shown any interest in what they are about to do. But for the first time, there is a calm demeanor about him. Not only is he kissing her but its almost as if she feels his body and his mind are completely relaxed. It feels like all his attention is only on her and this moment.

Sheldon can't get enough of her kisses. They are mild pecks and each more intoxicating than the next. He pulls away for a moment. He opens his eyes and sees her beautiful emeralds looking at him. Her cheeks are rosy and her lips are moist. His heart beats even louder as his mind tries to figure out… why does this vixen smell soooo good?

He slowly runs his fingers from her shoulder up to her neck, stroking her velvety hair with his long fingers and tenderly pulling her lips to his again, this time he warmly latches on to her lip and feels like he wants to taste more. He pulls back only enough to let his tongue barely escape his mouth and touch her lip with it. Amy responds with a deep breath. She feels her heart is pounding loud enough for him to hear. He takes this as a welcoming response and decided to lower her head gently onto her pillow while not breaking their lips apart. He can't help it, he wants to kiss her so bad, like he has never kissed her before. She can't believe how gentle he is being with her. She had always thought about what it would be like to be with the man she loves. However, in none of her versions was Sheldon this protective.

While his body weight rests on his left elbow his right arm hasn't stopped caressing her shoulder, her neck and now goes up to her jawline, his thumb caressing her cheek while he continues to kiss her, every kiss more passionately. Amy decides to let her own tongue escape her lips and meet with his. She immediately hears a very soft moan from him. They exchange passionate kisses that make their body tingle from the intensity.

He doesn't know if it will be okay but he just wants to touch her. Being a person who has always been uncomfortable to touch, he never thought he could feel all these thing. But this is different. It's Amy. A woman that had baffled him since the moment he ordered tepid water for her. Her wit, her intelligence her blunt, quirky personality…

He runs his hand down her neck to her chest line and places his manly hand flatly on it waiting for a reaction from her. He stops kissing her for a moment and looks into her eyes. Amy reads his face. She unbuttons the first button on her gown as to grant him permission. He curiously stares at her one button open, wondering what she will look like underneath her attire. He swallows heavily and decides that he wants to know so he proceeds taking his time to unbutton the next 3 buttons. He can now see she isn't wearing a bra as he had expected she would. He can see her mid chest is bare. He bends down a bit and places a soft kiss on her sternum taking in a breath while his heart thumps harder.

He then proceeds to unbutton a few more buttons and carefully pulls the right side of the gown to reveal her rosy bosom. He is in awe of the sight. Amy feels nervous thinking he may not like what he sees. After all, she's never felt her looks to be appealing, not even average. She's surprised when he raises his blue eyes looking into hers and breaks the silence with a subtle southern twang.

"I have never seen any other woman as beautiful as you. Believe me when I tell you that there is no other lady to make me feel the way I feel with you".

He feels nostalgic when he thinks about how he almost lost her. Had he known this would be so delightful, he would have never let her get away the first time when he had resisted these same feeling while making out with her on their fifth anniversary.

But what matters now is that she is with him. After all that time missing her, he was with her closer than ever before. Not only physically but he now had no doubt there was no other out there like her, no one who understood him as well, none smarter and sassier. And he would never let her go.

He places his right leg a bit over her legs while he slips his right hand inside her gown and to her waist, pulling her body closer to his own. He dives his face into her neck and there is that fruity sweet smell again to drive him crazy. He places soft kisses on her neck while he can hear her softly moan into his ear. He can feel the warmth of her body underneath him to which his body is reacting more than he even thought he was capable of. Amy can feel his manhood rubbing against her leg. She had never felt so wanted, desired, ever before. Dare she think believe him and feel beautiful?

While he kissed her neck she also placed some kisses on his in return and took in the scent of talc she loved. She slipped her hands into the back of his shirt feeling the skin on his back for the first time. It felt hot and his back was so wide. She felt small under him, fragile but protected. She wanted to feel his chest too so she held the trim of his shirt and began softly riding it up his back while she kept feeling his warm kissing trailing from her neck to her jawline to her upper chest. He noticed she had pulled up his shirt slightly and decided to take it as a cue that she wanted it off. He pulled away from her neck briefly, quickly pulling it over his head, revealing his slightly fuzzy ivory chest.

Then he laid on his side next to her. She shifted to her side also and placed her small hand on his chest gently caressing it. He proceeded with what he hadn't dared to do before and continued unbuttoning her gown, brushing it off her shoulders once done and revealing her enticing bare breasts. Within seconds he moved closer to her and began placing soft kisses on the top of one. He couldn't believe how soft her pale skin was on his lips. It was comparable to the sensation of melting white chocolate in his mouth. He intently traced a barely there line with his tongue circling around her breast and landing on her nip. He took it into his mouth as Amy's began to moan in pleasure. He played, caressed and massaged then went to provide the same attention to the other one while she seemed to be so into the pleasure as her eyes closed and she enjoyed every bit of it.

As he continued he let his hand wonder south past her perfectly imperfect midsection to find her undergarments. He didn't see them, he just touched the outside of them. He could feel the heat stemming from within her. He carefully slips his hand into them and now could feel his own body react to the pleasurable touch. "Oh Amy". He began slowly stroking his hand between her legs a few times while he could hear Amy respond "Oh Sheldon". He felt her wetness heighten and decided to pull her undies down her beautifully proportionate womanly hips to her knees and once there with one foot, pushed them off her ankles. He never stopped kissing her chest or touching her. He continued stroking her and noticed how there was now a small nub which he knew theoretically would cause her more pleasure. He took his wet fingers to it and began slowly massaging it in small circles. Sheldon was surprised that he could cause her to react this way and didn't hesitate to continued. He was very titillated by all of this.

"Oh my! Sheldon!" Amy breathed heavily. She felt embarrassed but wonderful at the same time. He continued stroking her each time more intently while he continued kissing her breast and now nibbling gently on it. Suddenly she said "Oh, Oh, Sheldon wait".

Sheldon pushed away immediately, shocked.

*Did I overstep my boundaries? I must have done something wrong.

Seeing the surprised look on his face, Amy immediately explained as not to cause any confusion.

Amy broke the silence "Sheldon, I love you…"

"I love you too" he responded with some concern.

She bit her lower lip shyly as she didn't know how to say this without appearing too forward, "I need you…".

He didn't quite understand "I'm right here, Amy…" placing his hand on her back.

She responded "Ummm, I need you… now. I want to feel you, all of you…. I… uum… need you… inside of me." While her hands wondered down his chest and slightly tugging at his briefs. She bit her lip once again.

He felt his body react to her words, to her smell, to the warmth of her skin… to her lip being bit and it dawned on him what she was trying to say.

"You're a vixen, Amy Farrah Fowler" he smiled while his eyes turned a darker hue. He licked his lips and leaned in to kiss her. This woman had managed to drive him insane within the course of an hour. He wasn't thinking about science, the universe or math. It all seemed so trivial at this very moment.

As he was close to her lips he exhaled in a whisper "I need that too…". He at once ran his tongue on her bottom lip taking it in his mouth and kissed her while he took her hand that was on his briefs and assisted her in pulling them down, giving her complete access to his hardened member. Amy slowly ran her hand from the tip to the base and could feel the wetness on his tip. He growled with her hand movement as she stroked his length while he continued kissing her now more passionately than before, devouring her lips. He ran the palm of one hand down her body and to her thigh, parting her legs. He smoothly re positioned himself and placed his knees between hers. Their chests met, Sheldon being careful to hold his weight on his own arms as not to hurt Amy. She begged him while he kissed her neck, "Oh, Sheldon, please".

"Oh Amy, is this what you want?" he said as he touched her wetness with his moistened tip.

"Yes!" She almost uncontrollably responded.

"I love you, Amy. I will never let you go."

Hearing those words with him so close…

*Oh, this man. My Sheldon!

She wrapped her hands around his firm posterior and pulled him in towards her. He was met with slight resistance from her body but with some minor force he glided inside her. She could feel her body wrap around his body.

He looked at her emeralds once again to make sure she was okay, her mouth slightly open as she moaned in pleasure. He slowly continued pushing himself completely into her. If there was a heaven, this was it. He felt her hotness and her wetness as he reached out to intertwine one hand with hers while balancing his weight on the strength of his other. Softly moving in and out of her, feeling as he was falling off the edge. "Oohh" he huskily panted.

"Please don't stop" she begged him with each of his movements as she raised her pelvis at an angle were she could feel his skin rubbing against her pleasure point… feeling her inner folds expand and numb by the second. His hand strongly holding hers as she was now grabbing on to his back digging her fingers into his skin…

"I won't, Amy. I'm here with you. I want you to be happy, to feel my love for you". He was trying to contain himself but this was something he couldn't compare to anything he had ever done before. She felt so good. Her movement with his was unbearable. He could feel her tighten more around him while she breathily let him know.

"Sheldon, I'm, I'm…"

"Oh Amy! Yeeess. It's okay, baby. I want you to come." He continued nibbling her neck while he moved more assertively taking every sight, sound and smell in while becoming one with her.

His voice in her ear and that last phrase… He felt her let out a loud moan and felt her body quiver at the same time. Her core trembled and tighten around his manhood as he felt her wetness wrap around it and seconds later he couldn't hold on anymore. With one final thrust deep into her while she expanded her legs wider apart, he himself felt his body completely bond with hers in that one instant as he let go and reached his own.

He thanked a God he didn't believe in that no other man had been with her and that he had never experienced this with any woman but her. She was all his and he was all hers.

They panted and breathed heavily for eternal moments while he gave one last tiny kiss on her cheek not being able to move from on top of her. He wasn't sure what he was expected to do next but he knew what had just happened was incomparable. Seeing her lay there with her eyes tightly closed, her red face, her flushed chest… all he knew is he didn't want this night to ever end. He laid a few small kisses on her neck then quietly laid his head next to hers with his arm around her waist afraid to say a word.

She opened her eyes and looked at him still in disbelief.

"Thank you for my birthday present" she finally sweetly said.

… "What? We just unwrapped it. We have barely started playing with the gift yet…" He cheekily smiled raising his eyebrows as he rolled her on top of him and held her tightly, enjoying that wonderful fruity smell. "Let me know when you are ready to proceed, peach." She giggled before beginning another round…


End file.
